


[Cover Art] for Endless Wonder

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Crossover, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: For my dear friend shamelessmash ♥





	[Cover Art] for Endless Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelessmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessmash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Endless Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703651) by [shamelessmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessmash/pseuds/shamelessmash). 



Cover art for shamelessmash's fic/fic series [Endless Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/series/243574) ♥ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
